My Last Breath
by Kuchiki Kira-chan
Summary: Deidara  22  adalah pegawai kantoran biasa, ia menjalani kehidupannya layaknya orang lain, tetapi kali ini ada sedikit perbedaan, karena ia mengidap kanker otak stadium 4, padahal, sejujurnya ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama, req fic for Deidei Rinnepero
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Deidara x Haruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Angst,

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), abal, gaje, dll

Semboyan: Jika anda tertawa membaca fic saya, maka saya juga akan tertawa membaca fic anda *gaje* *This semboyan owned by They_dara* tapi kayaknya di fic ini anda gak bakal ketawa deh TwT *ya iyalah, genrenya aja angst*

Summary: Deidara (22) adalah pegawai kantoran biasa, ia menjalani kehidupannya layaknya orang lain, tetapi kali ini ada sedikit perbedaan, karena ia mengidap kanker otak stadium 4, padahal, sejujurnya ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama, bersama sang dokter, Haruno Sakura (22), ia akan meniti kehidupannya yang sebentar lagi berakhir, wanna read more? Read it! And review~

A/N: Fic ini request dari Deidei Rinnpero yang artinya nambahin beban update ficku, T3T, oh ya, dan disini ada Kurotsuchi! Dia berperan sebagai adik Deidara, aku membayangkan bagaimana jika Kurotsuchi dan Deidara hidup berdampingan, akhirnya jadi deh cerita ini. :3

**My Last Breath**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Ah," Deidara merintih kesakitan, ia merasakan kepalanya sakit sekali, tetapi sakit yang ini lebih berkali-kali lipat, ia memegang kepalanya.

"Hei, Deidara, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori, kepala bagian marketing di PT. Bananablossom, sementara Deidara adalah bawahan Sasori, tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasori, akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sakit sekali," Deidara tetap merintih kesakitan, Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mungkin kamu perlu ke dokter?" tanya Sasori, Deidara menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak, ini hanya ada sakit kepala biasa kok," Deidara berusaha tersenyum kepada Sasori, tetapi yang keluar adalah seringaian tipis, Sasori menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, jika ada apa-apa bilang sama aku ya," kata Sasori, kemudian ia kembali ke mejanya.

"Deidara-san, ini ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan Dei-san," gadis berambut merah ini menyerahkan setumpuk pekerjaan ke meja Deidara.

"Terima kasih," Deidara tetap saja memegangi kepalanya, kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

"Huhh," Deidara menghela nafasnya, ia masih saja merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak berakhir itu, kini ia pulang dari kantornya, menuju apartemennya.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Onii-chan?" tanya Kurotsuchi, adik Deidara, yang bekerja dalam pabrik yang sama dengan Deidara, tetapi ia berada dibidang berbeda.

"Gak tahu nih, Kuro-chan, dari tadi kepalaku sakit terus," kata Deidara, ia masih tetap saja bersikeras untuk menyetir.

"Bagaimana kalo Onii-chan beli obat saja?" tanya Kurotsuchi, Deidara berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Deidara membanting stirnya menuju apotek terdekat, Kurotsuchi mengikutinya turun dari mobil.

"Loh, kamu ngapain turun dari mobil, Kuro-chan?" tanya Deidara, Kurotsuchi tersenyum sebentar dan tetap mengikuti kakaknya itu.

"Nanti siapa tahu saja kalo Onii-chan salah beli obat? Bukannya parasetamol, nantinya malah amoxicillin?" tanya Kurotsuchi.

"Benar juga ya," gumam Deidara, setelah ia sampai di apotek itu, ia bertemu dengan wanita berambut pirang panjang, yang poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya orang itu, ramah, ia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, Deidara hendak berbicara tetapi keduluan oleh adiknya.

"Aku ingin membeli obat yang mengandung paracetamol," kata Kurotsuchi.

"Segera saya ambilkan," kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino dari papan namanya.

"Ini dia," kata Ino, meletakkan obat yang mengandung parasetamol, yaitu pana***, Deco****.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Kurotsuchi, Deidara tampak berpikir, tumben Kurotsuchi mau membayar obat untuk Deidara, tetapi sedetik kemudian, Kurotsuchi meraba kantong celana Deidara dan mengambil dompet yang tampak tebal.

"Pft, seperti biasa," kata Deidara, tersenyum, Kurotsuchi juga tersenyum tiga jari kepada Deidara, ia mengetahui pasti kakaknya itu sudah hapal tabiatnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Ino, Kurotsuchi menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar bersama Deidara.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan duduk manis saja ya," Kurotsuchi menuntun Deidara ke bangku penumpang, Deidara hendak memprotes, tetapi deathglare Kurotsuchi membungkam keempat(?) mulut Deidara.

"Ayo bersiap," Kurotsuchi mengenakan kacamata hitam, sekedar untuk terlihat keren, kemudian ia menyetir mobil Deidara dengan kencang.

"Kuro-chan! Ku..!" Deidara merasa tambah mual ketika Kurotsuchi menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi itu.

"Diamlah, Onii-chan."

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*Deisaku*

"Onii-chan, minumlah obat ini, dan cepatlah tidur," kata Kurotsuchi, ia menuntun Deidara ke kamarnya, Deidara mengangguk dan meminum obat tersebut, kemudian ia tertidur.

"Pasti ada CTn didalamnya," gumam Kurotsuchi ketika melihat Deidara terlelap dengan cepat.

"Huff, ya sudahlah," Kurotsuchi kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti baju, kemudian terlelap.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

Jam 2 dini hari, tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang belum terlelap pada waktu ini, kecuali, lelaki berambut kuning panjang, yang tiba-tiba tergelak, dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Huekk," lelaki itu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, ia sendiri bingung, sepertinya ia tidak makan apapun malam ini , kenapa tiba-tiba ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hah hah hah," lelaki itu menarik nafas dengan susah payah, ia bermaksud menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Onii-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Kurotsuchi, ia terbangun ketika melihat sosok kakaknya itu sedang tertunduk diatas wastafel, memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Deidara, mukanya sangat pucat, ia tertunduk lemas, adiknya membantunya berdiri, tetapi ditolak Deidara.

"Kurasa aku masih bisa berdiri sendiri," kata Deidara, tetapi ketika ia hendak berdiri, dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terjatuh.

"Onii-chan!" seru Kurotsuchi, akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Deidara dibantu oleh Kurotsuchi, berjalan hingga kamarnya.

"Maaf, Kuro-chan, aku merepotkanmu," kata Deidara, Kurotsuchi mengangguk, ia tidak merasa direpotkan oleh kakaknya ini, memang seharusnya ia membantu kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ya sudah, Onii-chan berbaring dulu ya, tidur dulu, semoga cepat sembuh," kata Kurotsuchi, ia tersenyum, Deidara mengangguk dan berbaring di kasur empuknya.

"Kamu kembali ke kamarmu saja, Kuro-chan," Kurotsuchi mengangguk, kemudian ia mematikan lampu dikamar kakaknya, dan segera menutup pintu kamar kakaknya.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

"Hei, Dei," Sasori menepuk pundak Deidara yang sedang berjalan lunglai, sudah 2 minggu terakhir ini Deidara terlihat lemas, mungkin karena ia selalu saja mendapat sakit kepala, tetapi ketika Sasori menyuruhnya libur, Deidara malah marah-marah dan berkata ia tidak apa-apa.

"Hoi, Sas," balas Deidara, ketika Sasori menatap ke muka Deidara, ia terliha pucat sekali.

"Kamu kenapa sih Dei? Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Sasori, Deidara mengangguk.

"Setelah kepalaku sakit, pasti aku muntah-muntah, kemudian kepalaku sakit lagi," jelas Deidara, Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sudah kamu periksa ke dokter?" tanya Sasori, Deidara menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan adikku, nanti jika aku divonis terkena penyakit, maka adikku akan panik, kamu tahu kan bahwa dia adalah anggota keluargaku satu-satunya?" tanya Deidara, Sasori mengangguk, memang, saat Deidara dan Kurotsuchi masih anak-anak, orang tua mereka meninggal.

FLASHBACK

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Kurotsuchi yang saat itu masih berumur 7 tahun menghampiri kakaknya yang berambut kuning pendek.

"Ada apa, Kuro-chan?" tanya Deidara yang berumur 8 tahun, ia tersenyum ketika Kurotsuchi mengampirinya.

"Onii-chan! Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san!" seru Kurotsuchi gembira, dan serta merta memeluk kakaknya.

"Benarkah? Bagus dong!" Deidara ikut gembira ketika mengetahui hal tersebut, karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san mereka sangat sibuk, jadi jarang ada kesempatan untuk pergi bersama.

"Tapi..kenapa perginya saat hujan lebat begini ya?" tanya Deidara, ia mengelus kepala Kurotsuchi yang ada di pelukannya.

"Tapi kesempatan seperti jarang ada, Onii-chan," kata Kurotsuchi memandang mata aqua marine Deidara, Deidara tersenyum.

"Iya, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Deidara, tetapi dalam benaknya ia menggumamkan 'semoga'.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Dengar deh, kemarin aku dapat nilai 100 dalam matematika, Tou-san!" seru Kurotsuchi, ia dan Deidara duduk di bangku penumpang dibelakang.

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali! Hari ini Tou-san akan belikan apa saja yang kamu minta," Kurotsuchi tersenyum senang.

"Hei, curang! Aku juga sering dapat nilai 100, aku juga mau!" seru Deidara tak kalah kencangnya, Tou-san dan Kaa-san mereka tersenyum.

"Iya, hari ini hari spesial khusus untuk Kurotsuchi dan Deidara," kata Kaa-san mereka, Deidara tersenyum senang dan duduk kembali dengan tenang.

"Oh iya, Deidara, kamu menjaga Kurotsuchi dengan baik kan, selama kami tidak ada?" tanya Tou-san, Deidara mengangguk, tetapi sebelum ia berkata apa-apa, Kurotsuchi sudah berkata duluan.

"Iya! Onii-chan adalah kakak yang paling hebat! Aku suka sekali sama Onii-chan!" seru Kurotsuchi, ia memeluk leher Deidara.

"Kamu melakukan kerja yang bagus, Deidara, Tou-san bangga padamu."

"Iya, misalnya juga nanti jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ada, kamu bisa mengurusi adikmu dengan baik," Deidara mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kaa-san! Jangan berkata begitu! Aku tidak mau kalian meninggal..," tepat detik itu juga, sebuah truk besar melaju ke mobil mereka dengan cepat, Deidara membelalakkan matanya, begitu pula Kurotsuchi, Kaa-san mereka, melompat ke bangku belakang, dan memeluk Deidara serta Kurotsuchi erat, detik berikutnya, terdengar bunyi kaca pecah dan teriakan.

"Kaa-san!" Kurotsuchi masih terlalu dini untuk kejadian ini, begitu pula dengan Deidara, tubuh Deidara maupun Kurotsuchi tidak dapat digerakkan, karena pelukan erat Kaa-san mereka, tetapi lama kelamaan, pelukan yang erat itu semakin mengendur, dan ketika Kaa-san mereka terjatuh, Deidara dan Kurotsuchi membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan berikutnya, mobil mereka hancur berantakan, Tou-san mereka terluka parah, begitu pula dengan Kaa-san mereka, Kurotsuchi menangis, sedangkan Deidara tidak dapat menangis, air matanya tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

Setelah itu, terdengar bunyi ambulans dan sirine polisi, Deidara masih shock, dan kemudian mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan dini, Deidara serta Kurotsuchi hanya mengalami lecet-lecet.

"Onii-chan, bagaimana ini? Hiks hiks," Kurotsuchi tidak henti-hentinya menangis, Deidara memeluk adiknya.

"Tenang saja Kurotsuchi, semua pasti tidak akan apa-apa, kita pasti dapat melewati semuanya, dan Onii-chan berjanji, Onii-chan akan melindungimu," tangisan Kurotsuchi semakin menjadi-jadi, dan kemudian Deidara menangis.

"Onii-chan hiks, pasti, akan melindungimu hiks," Deidara memperat pelukannya, Kurotsuchi membalas pelukan Deidara.

Setelah kejadian itu, Deidara serta Kurotsuchi ditititipkan dirumah saudara mereka, semuanya memang baik-baik, tetapi Deidara serta Kurotsuchi merasa tidak enak karena mereka merepotkan.

"Kuro-chan," panggil Deidara yang berumur 10 tahun kepada adiknya, ketika mereka bermain di taman.

"Ya? Ada apa Onii-chan?" tanya Kurotsuchi, Deidara menoleh kepada Kurotsuchi.

"Nanti ketika kita sudah dapat menghasilkan uang sendiri, jangan merepotkan orang lain ya," Kurotsuchi tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti perasaan Onii-chan, iya, Kuro berjanji," Deidara menghela nafas dan menoleh ke Kurotsuchi.

"Kita pasti bisa!" seru Deidara, Kurotsuchi memeluk Deidara.

"Onii-chan selama ini selalu membantuku, nanti saat Onii-chan sedang sedih maupun susah, Kuro janji akan membantu Onii-chan," Kurotsuchi berjanji, janji anak kecil, tetapi ketika besar nanti janji itu akan berguna.

"Terima kasih," gumam Deidara.

"Tidak, Kurolah yang harusnya berterima kasih."

Setelah itu, mereka diam-diam bekerja, menabung sedikit demi sedikit, dan selama itu, ketika mereka beranjak kuliah, mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen yang cukup untuk mereka berdua dan mereka membiayai sekolah mereka sendiri.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kamu sangat sayang sekali kepada imoutomu ya," gumam Sasori.

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah keluargaku yang tersisa, mau tidak mau, aku pasti akan selalu menjaganya," kata Deidara, ia menerawang ke atas langit.

"Tetapi bukan dengan ini caranya, jika kamu terus menerus seperti ini, maka adikmu akan khawatir, Dei, percayalah padaku, hari ini aku akan memberimu libur, tetapi kamu harus pergi ke dokter," kata Sasori, Deidara berpikir sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

"Tuan Deidara," panggil salah satu suster yang berambut indigo, ia bernama Hinata.

"Iya?" tanya Deidara, berdiri dari duduknya, mengindahkan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, terlebih lagi di kepalanya.

"Silahkan masuk ke ruang untuk pemeriksaan MRI," kata Hinata, mununjukkan jalan, Deidara kemudian mengikuti Hinata.

Hari ini ia pergi diam-diam ke rumah sakit setelah disuruh Sasori, Sasori juga berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan memberitahu adiknya soal kepergian Deidara dirumah sakit.

Saat Deidara memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia melihat mesin yang besar serta bau yang khas sekali untuk ukuran rumah sakit, dan tentu saja, cat dinding yang berwarna putih, kemudian mata aqua marinenya tertuju pada seorang yang memakai jas putih dan berambut pink pendek, setelah itu, orang tersebut menatap mata aqua marine Deidara.

"Ah, anda pasti Deidara, silahkan duduk," dan ketika Deidara duduk, orang tersebut memperkenalkan namanya.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya adalah dokter spesialis di rumah sakit ini, dan saya akan memeriksa keadaan anda," Deidara mengangguk, ia tidak ingin banyak bicara, karena kepalanya sudah sakit sekali.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

Inilah yang menyebabkan Deidara tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit, ia harus menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan hasilnya, ia berharap semoga ia baik-baik saja, ia menunggu di ruang tunggu yang disediakan tepat di depan ruangan MRI.

"Tuan Deidara, Dokter Haruno memanggil anda untuk memasuki ruangan lagi," kata Hinata sedikit keras, Deidara bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke ruang MRI lagi.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Haruno-san?" tanya Deidara acuh tak acuh, kemudian Sakura menghela nafas.

"Maaf, Deidara-san, anda terkena penyakit kanker otak stadium 4, hidup Anda tidak akan lebih dari sebulan lagi, dan hendaknya anda dirawat dirumah sakit ini," kata Sakura, ia memandang Deidara dengan tatapan sedih, Deidara membelalakkan mata aqua marinenya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" serunya, sedetik kemudian, ia terjatuh, keseimbangannya hilang, seolah semua rasa sakit yang ia tahan dari dulu semakin menjadi dan semuanya terasa lepas, ada samar-sama suara yang berteriak memanggil seseorang, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

"Ya, dengan Sasori disini, a…apa?" Sasori nampak terkejut ketika ia menerima telepon dari rumah sakit.

"Ba..baiklah, aku akan segera kesana," Sasori menutup teleponnya dengan kasar, dan kemudian memasuki ruangan Kurotsuchi sedang bekerja.

"Wah, ada Sasori-kun, ada apa Sasori-kun?" tanya Kurotsuchi ketika melihat wajah khawatir bercampur panik dari Sasori, tanpa banyak bicara, Sasori menarik tangan Kurotsuchi dan membawanya keluar.

"Ada apa sih, Sasori-kun?" seru Kurotsuchi yang langsung ditarik oleh Sasori, Sasori menatap mata pink Kurotsuchi lama, dan kemudian ia meneteskan air mata, walaupun hanya satu tetes.

"Deidara….," Kurotsuchi membelalakkan matanya, ia bingung dengan tingkah Sasori, dan ada apa dengan Deidara? Bukankah ia tadi masih bekerja?.

"Sudahlah, diam saja, dan ikut aku, dokter disana akan menjelaskannya," kata Sasori, Kurotsuchi mengangguk, dan dalam hati ia berdoa semoga kakaknya itu baik-baik saja.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

'Tap tap tap' bunyi sepatu dan high heels yang dikenakan Sasori dan Kurotsuchi terdengar nyaring dirumah sakit tersebut, mereka berjalan dengan cepat ke ruangan yang ditunjukkan, dan ketika mereka mencapai ruangan tersebut, Sasori menjeblak pintu dengan kasar.

"ONII-CHAN!" seru Kurotsuchi ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya, sang kakak yang sangat amat dicintainya terbaring lemah ditempat tidur, matanya terpejam, air mukanya pucat, dan dipenuhi selang yang menyangga hidupnya yang tergolong sebentar, Kurotsuchi kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

"Aku sekarang adalah dokter pribadi dari Deidara, nama saya Haruno Sakura, siapa yang anggota keluarganya?" tanya Sakura dengan raut cemas, Kurotsuchi mengangkat tangannya lemah, Sasori membantu Kurotsuchi berdiri.

"Mari kita bicarakan diluar," kata Sakura, Sasori serta Kurotsuchi mengikutinya.

"Dok, aku boleh ikut?" tanya Sasori, Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Begini, jadi Deidara terkena kanker otak jenis gliobastoma, itu adalah kanker yang sangat ganas dan menyerang otak besar, jadi gejala yang timbul lambat, dan yang saya sangat sesalkan, waktu hidupnya tak lebih dari satu bulan lagi," Sakura memejamkan matanya, turut bersedih, Kurotsuchi menangis.

"Apa tidak ada cara menyembuhkannya?" tanya Sasori, Sakura menggeleng.

"Ini sudah termasuk stadium 4, hal yang dapat kami lakukan hanya akan memperpanjang umurnya beberapa hari," kata Sakura, Sasori menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori, Sakura menghela nafas.

"Operasi dengan microsurgery, radio therapy, sinar gamma, chemotherapy dan imunoteraphy, tetapi semua itu tidak murah dan membutuhkan biaya yang cukup mahal," kata Sakura, Sasori menatap Kurotsuchi.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Kurotsuchi menahan air matanya terjatuh lagi, Sakura menggeleng.

"Maaf, hanya itu yang dapat kami lakukan," kata Sakura.

"ONII-CHAN!" teriakan Kurotsuchi menggema di koridor rumah sakit, teriakan itu penuh dengan keputus asaan dan frustasi.

"Jangan menangis, kamu adik Deidara kan? Dia adalah sosok yang kuat, sebisa mungkin jangan tunjukkan wajah sedih didepannya, kamu dapat mendukungnya dengan hal itu, ia pasti senang," kata Sakura kepada Kurotsuchi, Kurotsuchi menatap Sakura lama dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"Aku..mohon..tolonglah Onii-chan hiks," Sakura menepuk-nepuk Kurotsuchi, ia sangat tahu rasa itu, rasa ditinggalkan.

"Kalau saja aku bisa," kata dokter berambut pink tersebut, Kurotsuchi menangis dipelukan sang dokter.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

'Klek' pintu kamar Deidara terbuka, mata Kurotsuchi sembab dan ketika melihat tubuh lemah Deidara, ia menangis kembali, Sasori menepuk pundaknya.

"Deidara tidak ingin kamu berwajah sedih, tenang saja," bisik Sasori, Kurotsuchi kemudian menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Onii-chan, bangunlah," Kurotsuchi duduk disamping ranjang Deidara dan menggenggam tangan Deidara.

"Ung,,," Kurotsuchi, Sasori, serta Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika Deidara terbangun, Sakura segera mencatat perkembangannya itu.

"Onii-chan!" Kurotsuchi memeluk Deidara, Deidara tersenyum.

"Kamu disini, berarti kamu sudah tahu ya?" tanya Deidara, Kurotsuchi mengangguk pelan.

"Onii-chan hanya tidak mau kamu bersedih, lihatlah, matamu sembab, pasti kamu habis menangis ya?" Deidara melepaskan pelukan adiknya dan menatap mata pink adiknya tersebut.

"Iya, aku memang sangat sedih, Onii-chan, tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk menerima semuanya," Kurotsuchi tersenyum yang dipaksakan, Deidara menghela nafasnya.

"Sasori, satu saja permohonanku, ketika nanti aku sudah tidak ada, tolong jaga adikku ya," kata Deidara, Sasori memukul pundak Deidara pelan.

"Tentu saja, bodoh," kata Sasori, Deidara tertawa lega.

"Itu baru sahabatku," kata Deidara, Sasori menunjukkan raut muka sedih.

"Dokter Haruno," gumam Deidara, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Aku mohon bantuannya," kata Deidara, ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyalami Sakura, Sakura kemudian menerima tangan Deidara.

"Pasti, jangan panggil aku Haruno, panggil aku Sakura saja, Deidara-kun," kata Sakura, ia tersenyum manis kepada Deidara.

'DEG' hati Deidara berdesir, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini, karena jujur saja, ia adalah golongan _workaholic_, meskipun ia dan Sasori adalah cowok yang diincar di pabrik mereka, tetapi jangankan Deidara, Sasori saja tidak sempat melirik cewek yang menyukainya.

"Ah, iya, Sakura-chan," Deidara tersenyum, senyum sejuta watt yang jarang ia berikan kepada orang lain selain adiknya, hati Sakura berdegup sebentar, mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Hah, ya sudah, aku tinggal ke kantor dulu ya, Deidara, hei, Kurotsuchi, kamu mau ikut?" tanya Sasori, sebenarnya Kurotsuchi hendak tinggal untuk menjaga Deidara, tetapi pikiran itu menguap ketika Deidara mengamit tangannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan apa-apa," kata Deidara, Kurotsuchi menampakkan raut cemas, tetapi kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Deidara.

"Baik, Haruno-san, tolong jaga Onii-chanku ini ya," kata Kurotsuchi, Sakura mengangguk, kemudian Kurotsuchi serta Sasori keluar dari kamar Deidara.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan menahannya? Deidara-kun?" tanya Sakura, ia tahu dari raut muka Deidara, bahwa Deidara benar-benar mengalami kesakitan.

"Hah, kamu tahu ya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Deidara, sejak tadi memang ia menahan sakit kepala karena ia tidak ingin adiknya itu cemas.

"Tentu saja tahu, ini, minumlah obat ini, obat ini dapat mengurangi rasa sakit," Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan pil kepada Sakura.

"Ini bukan narkotika kan?" tanya Deidara, Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Tentu saja bukan," kata Sakura ditengah tertawanya, Deidara menghela nafas, tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengambil gelas yang sudah disiapkan di mejanya, dan meminum obat itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal dulu ya, Deidara-kun," Sakura hendak pergi, tetapi kemudian Deidara menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Temani aku dulu, Sakura-chan," muka Sakura memerah kembali, tetapi ia menundukkan wajahnya, ia mengangguk lemah.

'Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Duduk dulu," Deidara menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada disamping ranjangnya, Sakura duduk dikursi tersebut.

"Apa memang tidak ada kesempatan untuk sembuh lagi?" tanya Deidara, Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tumor yang ada di otak Deidara-kun sudah mengganas, walaupun kita berusaha untuk mengambil tumornya, tetap saja tumor itu nanti akan tumbuh lagi," kata Sakura, Deidara menghela nafasnya.

"Begitu ya?" Deidara memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati saat-saat tenang itu.

"Deidara-kun jangan bersedih, nikmatilah waktu yang masih ada, aku juga akan membantumu," kata Sakura, ia tersenyum lembut, Deidara ikut tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Iya," gumam Deidara, sedetik kemudian ponsel Sakura bordering.

"Halo? Iya, aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini, aku sibuk," kata Sakura pelan, Deidara tampak tertarik oleh bahan pembicaraan Sakura ini.

"Siapa tadi? Pacar Sakura-chan ya?" tanya Deidara, Sakura menggeleng.

"Bukan, tadi itu Onee-chanku, aku dan dia tinggal berdua sejak kita pindah sekolah," kata Sakura, Deidara mengangguk pelan.

"Oh begitu, lalu, Sakura-chan sudah punya pacar?" tanya Deidara, muka Sakura memerah sedikit, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku trauma dengan hubungan itu," kata Sakura, raut mukanya terlihat sedih, ia mengingat-ingat saat-saat tidak menyenangkan dengan pacarnya yang terakhir.

"Mau cerita?" tanya Deidara.

"Begini, sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, aku masih mempunyai pacar, ia bernama Uchiha Sasuke, sebenarnya kamu hendak pergi ke jenjang pernikahan, tetapi ia akhirnya meninggalkanku demi cewek lain yang berambut merah panjang, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tetapi ia benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan," jelas Sakura, ia menekankan kata-kata menyebalkan.

"Kamu tahu dokter? Kamu itu terlalu cantik untuk ditinggalkan, cowok yang bernama Uchiha tadi benar-benar tidak beres, lihatlah dirimu, rambut pink pendek yang terlihat halus dan berkilau, mata emerald jernih yang dapat menenggelamkan siapa saja yang menatap matamu, kulitmu halus dan putih, dokter, serta pintar, apa yang kurang darimu?" tanya Deidara, ia menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Deidara-kun," muka Sakura memerah, mata aqua marine Deidara benar-benar memikat Sakura, mata yang lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hei, jangan merah gitu dong, aku tidak mau menambah orang yang akan merasa kehilangan aku ketika aku mati nanti," gurau Deidara, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memukul pundak Deidara pelan.

"Hah, ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, Deidara-kun, nanti sore aku kesini lagi, untuk check up rutin," kata Sakura, Deidara tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

"Hei, dokter Sakura," sapa Matsuri, dokter spesialis anak yang ada dirumah sakit tersebut, Sakura tersenyum.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku dokter dong, Matsuri, kita kan sudah dekat," kata Sakura, Matsuri tertawa keras.

"Hhahaha, ya sudah, bagaimana dengan pasienmu yang satu ini? Kudengar, dia cowok ya?" tanya Matsuri tersenyum jahil, muka Sakura memerah.

"U..uh, begitulah, dia cowok," jawab Sakura, senyum Matsuri bertambah lebar.

"Bagaimana? Cakep tidak?" tanya Matsuri, muka Sakura bertambah merah.

"A…apa maksudmu? Dia kan pasienku."

"Loh, kan siapa tahu saja? Tapi dari tadi mukamu memerah, jangan-jangan ada benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh," goda Matsuri.

"Tidak! Jangan menggodaku, Matsuri!" Matsuri tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Iya iya, ya sudah, aku harus check up pasienku dulu nih, duluan ya!" seru Matsuri, jas putihnya ikut bergerak dengan anggun ketika ia berlari.

"Hah, apa urusanku?" tanya Sakura, ia hendak pergi ke minimarket yang terdapat di samping rumah sakit, ia melepas jasnya, kemudian menggantungkannya ditempat semula, ia mengenakan kemeja pendek berwarna merah, dan rok berwarna hitam, lalu ia segera pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makan malam, ia memang tidak dapat pulang hari ini, ia masih sangat sibuk oleh pekerjaannya, sehingga rumah sakit merupakan rumah kedua untuknya.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

"Terima kasih," kata pegawai minimarket itu ramah, Sakura tersenyum sopan, kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari minimarket itu.

"Indahnya," Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat pohon sakura yang sepertinya sudah berumur ratusan tahun yang terletak di pekarangan rumah sakit, Pohon Sakura itu adalah pohon sakura keabadian, dalam musim apapun, pohon Sakura itu pasti bermekaran, dan setelah itu berguguran, tetapi saat ini, kelopak bunga Sakura sedang berguguran.

"Seandainya Deidara-kun dapat melihat pemandangan ini," Sakura mengeluarkan HP Nokianya yang berwarna pink dan memotret pohon Sakura serta kelopaknya yang berguguran, kemudian ia bergegas ke kamar Deidara, tetapi sebelumnya ia harus mengenakan jas dan mengambil alat untuk check upnya.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

"Deidara-kun!" seru Sakura ketika memasuki Kamar Deidara, Deidara menolehkan kepalanya, ia sedang mengetik sesuatu yang sepertinya kerjaannya.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanya Deidara, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sakura menutup laptop yang berada didepan tubuh Deidara.

"Jangan bekerja dulu ketika kamu sakit! Kamu itu kan di rumah sakit untuk istirahat," seru Sakura, Deidara tertawa.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku menyimpan kerjaanku dulu," Sakura mengangguk, Deidara membuka lagi laptopnya, kemudian menyimpan file yang sedang ia kerjakan, mematikan laptop, dan menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura.

"Lihat ini," Sakura tersenyum, ia memperlihatkan wallpaper HPnya kepada Deidara, wallpaper itu adalah wallpaper kelopak Bunga Sakura yang berguguran, Deidara membelalakkan matanya.

"Ini kan sudah memasuki musim panas, dimana kamu menemukan ini?" tanya Deidara, Sakura tersenyum tiga jari.

"Di pekarangan rumah sakit ini ada Pohon Sakura, nah, disitu bunga Sakura terus bermunculan dan berguguran tiap musimnya," jelas Sakura, Deidara membentuk huruf o dengan mulutnya.

"Tetapi itu indah sekali, bolehkah aku meminta filenya? Sakura-chan?" tanya Deidara, Sakura mengangguk, Deidara mengeluarkan HP Champnya dan mengirim file tersebut ke HPnya.

"Terima kasih, ini indah sekali, kapan-kapan aku juga ingin melihatnya langsung, tentu saja setelah infus terkutuk ini keluar dari peredaran darahku," kata Deidara, ia tersenyum, Sakura tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, saat itu aku juga akan menemanimu, Deidara-kun," kata Sakura.

"Tahukah kau, Sakura-chan? Jika aku melihat bunga Sakura seperti ini, aku jadi teringat tentangmu," muka Sakura bersemu kemerahan.

"Terima kasih, Deidara-kun, sekarang, kamu harus melakukan check up!" seru Sakura, Deidara tertawa, ia senang sekali, ketika ia hampir mencapai akhir hayatnya, ada orang-orang yang selalu menemaninya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Dokter Sakura."

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

"Selesai," gumam Sakura, ia mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya, Deidara menghela nafas.

"Sakura-chan, nanti malam apakah kamu pulang ke rumah?" tanya Deidara, Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku akan tidur dirumah sakit lagi, habisnya pekerjaanku menumpuk, aku saja sudah membeli makan malam untuk kumakan nanti," kata Sakura, Deidara mempunyai suatu ide yang terbesit.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu makan disini saja? Sama aku?" tanya Deidara, ia serius, Sakura menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya aku makan sendiri saja, Deidara-kun, aku menginginkanmu beristirahat sepenuhnya," kata Sakura, Deidara menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau makan," ancam Deidara, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah," sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin makan malam bersama dengan Deidara, daripada ia sendirian diruang dokter? Habisnya, jumlah dokter yang lembur hari ini dapat dihitung jari.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

'Tik tok tik tok tik tok' Deidara memperhatikan jam dinding yang tertempel di tembok rumah sakit.

'Waktu ya? Sebentar lagi, waktuku untuk hidup didunia ini akan habis,' pikir Deidara, ia memejamkan matanya, tetapi bunyi detak jarum jam itu semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

'Seandainya aku dapat menghentikan waktu, aku ingin sekali menghentikan waktu ini, dimana aku bertemu dengan Sakura,' lanjut Deidara, ia baru saja hendak terlelap ketika bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkannya.

"Masuk," gumam Deidara, sedetik kemudian wanita berambut hitam dengan warna mata pink yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, memasuki kamarnya.

"Onii-chan," Kurotsuchi menahan jatuhnya air mata ketika ia melihat kondisi kakaknya.

"Hai, Kuro-chan," sapa kakaknya seperti biasa, ia tersenyum, tentu saja.

"Onii-chan!" Kurotsuchi berjalan cepat ke arah Deidara dan memeluknya, Deidara membalas pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis, Kuro-chan, jangan jenguk aku dengan wajah penuh tangisan seperti itu," bisik Deidara ditelinga adiknya, Kurotsuchi mengangguk lemah.

"Iya, Onii-chan."

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

"Deidara-kun," Sakura masuk ke ruangan Deidara beserta suster yang rambut indigonya dicepol.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, dia suster yang di ruang MRI kan?" tanya Deidara, Hinata mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ini Hyuuga Hinata, Deidara-kun, dan Hinata-chan, ini Deidara," kata Sakura memperkenalkan, Deidara menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Deidara," katanya dengan senyuman.

"Hinata."

"Lalu? Kamu kesini untuk apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Deidara, emosi Sakura menjulang tinggi.

"Katanya kamu ingin aku ikut makan malam bersamamu?" seru Sakura, Deidara menepuk jidatnya dan tersenyum gemas, Hinata bertugas membawa makan malam Deidara.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan, ah ini makananku ya? Terima kasih!" Hinata tersenyum, ia meletakkan makanannya di meja yang ada disamping Deidara.

"Kurotsuchi mana?" tanya Sakura, waktu tadi sore, ia melihat siluet Kurotsuchi masuk ke kamar Deidara.

"Kurotsuchi? Aku menyuruhnya pulang, aku malah tidak tega dia ada disini terus," kata Deidara, Sakura menghela nafas.

"A..ah Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya, Na..Naruto-kun sudah ada diluar," kata Hinata ketika ia mencuri pandang ke jendela yang ada dikamar Deidara, dan melihat orang yang ia cintai sudah menunggunya diluar.

"Baiklah, bye, Hinata-chan," kata Sakura, kemudian, Hinata keluar dan memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba, Naruto tersenyum dan lalu mengajaknya pergi, Sakura menatap keluar dan melamun.

"Kamu kenapa diam? Kamu iri ya?" tanya Deidara, Sakura mengangguk.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan, aku tidak dapat melakukan hal seperti itu padamu sekarang," kata Deidara, muka Sakura bersemu kemerahan.

"Ya sudahlah," Sakura duduk di bangku disamping kasur Deidara, ia membuka makan malamnya, ketika tiba-tiba Deidara menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Dei..Deidara-kun?" Sakura menatap mata aqua marine Deidara, Deidara hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa kan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan, kehangatan merasuk melalui buku-buku jarinya hingga seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah ah, Deidara-kun! Aku sudah lapar!" Sakura menarik pergelangan tangannya dari Deidara, Deidara masih saja tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Sakura menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia menekan perasaannya pada Deidara, Deidara hanya pasiennya, dan tugas Sakura adalah berusaha menyembuhkannya, walaupun tidak bisa, tapi Sakura dapat memperpanjang umurnya beberapa hari.

"Selamat makan," gumam Deidara, ia segera makan malam dengan cukup lahap, Sakura tertegun, tetapi ia pun menikmati bentonya.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

**~Tu Bi Kontinyud~**

A/N: Gimana gimana gimana gimana gimana? *plakkk*hum ini masih ada lanjutannya lho, berarti multi chap! Muldti chap! *bangga* dan maaafkan saya tentang 2 fic saya yang belum ada perkembangannya, hohohho, *evil laugh* dan kemungkinan fic ini bakal terlantar seperti fic lainnya, hahah *ketawa nista*

Review please!

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	2. A bitter ending

Disclaimer: Naruto punya…SAYA! *kicked* Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto selalu~ meskipun saya sudah sembah sujud padanya,, *ya iyalah*

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, Typo(S), genre angst, de le le

Pairing: Deidara x Haruno Sakura

A/N: Saya malas bikin summary! *jduakh* hahahaha, pokoknya baca sajalah~ oh ya, baru kali ini aku bikin genre angst loh~ jadi kalo gak angst-angst banget jangan salahin saya ya~ ini kan fic request dari Rincu-*plakk* oh, salah, dari Deidei Rinnepero~

**My Last Breath**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Hahh," Sakura menghela nafas, ia duduk di sofa di ruangannya dengan lutut yang ia peluk, ia masih termenung, jam prakteknya memang sudah habis, oleh karena itu ia berada di ruang yang sepi, dimana ia bisa menyendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus jatuh hati padanya?" gumam Sakura, ia memang bingung sekali, karena mencintai seorang pasien adalah hal yang sangat dilarang, dulu saat ia belum menjadi dokter pun, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak mau mencintai pasiennya kelak, karena ketika misalnya pasien itu akan mati, maka hati Sakura akan terluka, seperti sekarang ini.

"Dan kenapa ia harus mati? Kenapa ia harus terkena kanker otak? Kenapa harus stadium 4? Kenapa harus tidak dapat disembuhkan? AHHH!" Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa panjang itu, rambutnya ia biarkan berantakan, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Jika saja aku dapat mengorbankan waktuku, aku akan memberikannya waktu, aku akan memberinya hidup, walaupun aku mati, tetapi masalahnya, belum pernah ada cangkok otak!" seru Sakura, ia terenyak dalam belaian sang sofa.

"Permisi," Matsuri mengetuk pintu, setelah ia yakin ada suara yang menyuruhnya masuk, ia memasuki ruangan putih yang berbau khas itu.

"Ada apa? Matsuri?" tanya Sakura, ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapa-siapa hari ini, ia kembali pada posisinya semula, duduk dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin ke sini saja," kata Matsuri tersenyum lembut, ia segera menyusul Sakura, semua gerakannya sangat gemulai, mulai dari mengetuk hingga ke hadapan Sakura, meskipun Sakura sudah menjadi teman lama Matsuri, tetapi Sakura masih saja kagum dengannya, kenapa wanita selembut itu dapat menjadi dokter?.

"Jika ada masalah, kamu dapat mengatakannya padaku," Matsuri mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Sakura, ia menoleh kepadanya, dengan sorot mata agak memaksa.

"Aku, aku rasa aku menyukai Deidara," Sakura semakin mengenggelamkan mukanya ke lututnya, tidak ingin menatap Matsuri.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Matsuri, Sakura segera melemparkan pandangannya ke bola mata onyx Matsuri.

"Dia akan segera pergi, meninggalkan aku lagi, kenapa sih, dari dulu aku tidak pernah mendapat cowok yang sesuai?" gumam Sakura, kini mata emerald jernihnya menjadi basah, kenangan masa lalu mulai menyerang otaknya lagi.

"Sebelumnya Sasuke, ia meninggalkan aku gara-gara wanita berambut merah itu, sebelumnya lagi Shikamaru, yang ternyata selingkuh dibelakangku dengan perempuan berkucir empat!" Sakura kembali frustasi.

"Dan kini, ketika aku yakin cowok yang kusukai tidak akan selingkuh, ia malah akan pergi meninggalkanku," air mata Sakura meleleh, Matsuri mengelus pundak Sakura pelan.

"Tsk tsk, sabar Sakura, kamu pasti akan segera menemukan cowok yang sesuai untukmu, yang dapat kau lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa dan menemani Deidara sebelum ajal menjemputnya," Matsuri tersenyum lembut, Sakura segera menghapus air mata yang keluar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kamu benar, Matsuri," Sakura kemudian berdiri, ia sudah membulatkan hatinya, meskipun betapa perihnya ditinggalkan, atau betapa sedihnya kehilangan seseorang nantinya, ia tetap akan tegar.

"Itu baru Sakura yang ku kenal," Sakura menoleh kepada Matsuri dan menggumamkan terima kasih, kemudian ia pergi dari ruangan dokternya, menuju kamar pasien yang bernama Deidara.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

Tangan Sakura berhenti seketika, ketika ia mendengar suara orang terbatuk-batuk dari dalam, ia tidak yakin, tetapi ia segera membuka pintu tersebut, dan terlihatlah lelaki berambut kuning yang sedang menaruh tangannya didepan mulutnya.

"Deidara-kun!" seru Sakura, ia segera berlari menuju Deidara dan melepaskan tangan Deidara yang menutupi mulutnya,Sakura tersentak, ada darah, apa lagi ini?.

"Deidara-kun, ada apa?" tanya Sakura, Deidara tersenyum getir kepada Sakura, ia ingin berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kamu harus check up lagi," gumam Sakura, ia mengerutkan alisnya, dan sesegera mungkin memencet tombol untuk pemanggilan suster yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Deidara.

"Ada apa?" beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata segera memasuki ruangan tersebut, lalu saat melihat Deidara ia segera tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang check up," papar Hinata kepada Sakura, Sakura mengangguk kecil, dan kemudian Hinata membawa Deidara serta tempat tidurnya ke ruang check up, Sakura mengikuti dibelakang mereka dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Dokter!" seru Hinata ketika memasuki ruangan check up yang dijaga oleh Kiba tersebut, Kiba menoleh.

"Dia harus check up lagi," kata Hinata, Kiba mengangguk dan kemudian menutup pintu ruagannya, Sakura serta Hinata ikut membantu.

*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*DeiSaku*

"APA?" seru Sakura serta Deidara bersamaan ketika melihat hasilnya.

"Iya, ia terkena tuberculosis yang disebabkan oleh Mycobacterium Tuberculosis, tetapi ini sudah terlanjur parah, ini, aku sudah membuatkan resepnya," Kiba menyerahkan resepnya ke Hinata, Hinata mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan Kiba.

"Lalu, apa dengan penyakitku yang satu lagi, umurku akan memendek?" tanya Deidara, dengan tampang tidak bersalah, Sakura menatap Deidara nanar, Kiba mengangguk.

"Umurmu mungkin akan berkurang satu minggu," gumam Kiba, Sakura menahan nafasnya, terkejut, ia segera jatuh dengan posisi duduk.

"Hei, kamu kenapa? Sakura-chan?" tanya Deidara melihat Sakura yang berkelakuan aneh sejak tadi.

"Yang meninggal kan aku, santai saja," gumam Deidara, ia memberikan senyum 1000 watt kepada Sakura.

"I-iya, tetapi aku…," Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meminta jawaban Sakura, tetapi Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, ayo segera kembali ke kamarmu," Sakura kemudian bangkit berdiri lagi dan mendorong tempat tidur Deidara bersamanya.

"Terima kasih, Kiba," Kiba mengangguk pelan, perlahan, Sakura menutup pintu ruang praktek Kiba.

"Sakura!" Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa lari menuju arah Sakura, Sakura menoleh kepada Hinata, Hinata terlihat sedang membawa obat.

"Ini obatnya, tetapi dengan obat ini semua air yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Deidara akan berubah warna menjadi merah," jelas Hinata, Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Bahan apa yang terkandung dalam resep Kiba?" tanya Sakura.

"Rifampicin," kata Hinata lirih, Sakura mengangguk, Deidara menoleh kepada Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Deidara, Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kamu harus meminum ini secara teratur ya, Deidara-kun," kata Sakura lirih isamping tempat tidur Deidara.

"Berapa lama pengobatan minimal ini?" tanya Deidara, Sakura tampak berpikir, lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kurang lebih selama 6 bulan."

"Kan aku akan mati kurang lebih 3 minggu lagi, kenapa aku harus meminum obat yang akan menyembuhkan penyakitku kalau sudah 6 bulan?"

"Tapi ini kan agar umurmu tak memendek, kalau kamu tak meminum obat ini, bisa-bisa karena komplikasi penyakit kanker otakmu dengan TBC, kamu bisa mati 1 minggu lagi!"

"Lantas kenapa kalau aku mati 1 minggu lagi? Bukankah itu akan lebih baik? Agar penyakitku cepat hilang?"

'PLAKK'

Pipi Deidara terlihat merah, begitu pula dengan tangan orang yang menampar Deidara tadi, terlihatlah butir-butir air mata menetes dari mata emeraldnya.

"Kamu munafik! Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mati sekarang saja! Asal kamu tahu saja, kalau kamu cepat mati, maka waktuku bersama denganmu hanya tersisa sebentar saja! Aku… aku tidak mau itu terjadi… Deidara-kun, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu," isak Sakura, ia segera mengelap air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura itu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~

'TAP TAP TAP' langkah itu terdengar keras di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi, terlihat bahwa si pemilik kaki itu sedang marah, entah apa alasannya.

"Malam, Dokter Sakura," sapa para suster yang lewat maupun dilewati oleh Sakura, tetapi Sakura hanya mendengus dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang para dokter.

'GREKKK, BRAKK'

"Kasar sekali," kata Matsuri yang terlihat masih berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya, tanpa menoleh ke Sakura sedikitpun, Sakura menatap Matsuri lama, lalu ia menangis lagi.

"Matsuri… Deidara-kun…," Matsuri segera saja menoleh kepada Sakura dan terkejut mendapati Sakura menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Matsuri menghampiri Sakura, lalu Sakura duduk dan menceritakan semuanya.

~DeiSaku~DeiSaku

"Onii-chan! Ini aku bawakan oleh-oleh," Kurotsuchi memasuki kamar Deidara bersama Sasori, membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan yang sebenarnya segar, jika Deidara tidak sedang sakit.

"Hei," sapa Deidara, ia tidak sedang bersemangat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasori, Deidara menghela nafas, menyuruh Sasori dan Kurotsuchi duduk, lalu menceritakan semuanya, termasuk hubungan tanpa statusnya dengan Sakura.

~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~

"Jadi begitu? Kalau aku jadi Sakura-nee juga pasti aku akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap onii-chan."

"Kenapa kamu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –nee? Lagipula memang salah apa aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh, Sakura itu menyukaimu, dan tiba-tiba saja kamu berkata kamu mau mati lebih cepat, secara tidak langsung, kamu mematahkan hati Sakura, kamu memang mau berpisah dengannya?"

"Ti-tidak, aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, aku juga menyukainya! Sungguh," muka Deidara tampak sangat-sangat menyesal.

"Kalau begitu, nanti Deidara-nii harus minta maaf kepada Sakura-nee!" seru Kurotsuchi, Deidara tersenyum dan berpikir baik-baik.

"Iya, nanti kalau dia kesini aku akan meminta maaf."

~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~

"Sakura, sudah saatnya kamu check up pasienmu," kata Tsunade, ia adalah manajer rumah sakit ini, ia juga dokter yang sangat hebat, Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku malas bertemu dengannya," kata Sakura seenaknya, dan melanjutkan mengolesi kutek di kuku tangannya.

"Sakura!" Tsunade adalah bibi dari Sakura, ia menarik Sakura dirumah sakitnya juga karena itu.

"Iya, iya, nanti dulu, kalau kukuku sudah kering," Sakura meniup kuku jarinya yang lentik-lentik.

"SAKURA!" seru Tsunade, Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Iya, iya Bi, berisik sekali sih," Sakura segera menutup pintu ruang kerja bibinya sebelum ia terkena lemparan kursi dari sang bibi.

~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~

"Deidara… saatnya check up rutin,,,," kata Sakura malas-malasan, lalu ketika ia masuk ke Kamar Deidara, Deidara sedang tertidur.

"Ah," Sakura terkejut melihat muka Deidara yang sangat damai ketika tertidur, Sakura segera duduk disamping ranjang Deidara, dan tanpa sengaja ia mengelus Deidara.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berkata seperti itu padamu, dan juga aku tidak mau menamparmu, maafkan aku, Deidara-kun," bisik Sakura, ia menidurkan kepalanya diranjang Deidara, ia menggenggam tangan Deidara yang lepas dari infus, sejenak kemudian, tangan Deidara bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Sakura juga, mata aqua marine Deidara juga terlihat jernih sekali saat ia terbangun.

"Sakura-chan, aku juga minta maaf," Sakura masih terkejut ketika Deidara terbangun secara tiba-tiba, dan sejenak kemudian, Deidara mengecup puncak kepala Sakura yang tertutupi rambut pink, Sakura tersenyum sejenak.

"Makanya itu kau harus minum obat ini ya!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Rifampisin dan obat-obat lainnya, Deidara menghela nafas.

"Iya, iya, Sakura-chan, tahu tidak, kepalaku sakit terus, cenut-cenut gitu," kata Deidara manja.

"Makanya minum obat ini! Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Kepalaku sakit, pusing banget, terus sesak nafas," Sakura mencatat semua yang dialami Deidara.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku akan melaporkan perkembanganmu," Sakura berbalik, tetapi Deidara segera memegangi tangannya.

"Kamu tidak mau disini dulu?" tanya Deidara.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Agar waktu-waktu yang kita lalui tidak terbuang percuma, Sakura-chan," Sakura tersenyum lalu duduk kembali di bangku disamping ranjang Deidara.

"Iya, aku juga menikmati waktu yang kita lalui bersama, Deidara-kun."

~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~

Waktu yang dipunyai Deidara hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi, tinggal satu minggu lagi Sakura bersama Deidara, tinggal satu minggu lagi Sakura dapat melihat senyum Deidara, tinggal satu minggu lagi…..

"Hei!" sapa Hinata kepada Sakura yang sedang melamun di bangku yang berada dibawah Pohon Sakura Keabadian itu.

"Hei Hinata-chan, ada apa?"

"Justru itu yang mau kukatakan padamu, kenapa kamu melamun?"

"Oh, itu, hanya saja, hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi aku dapat berjumpa dengan Deidara-kun."

"Ah, pasienmu yang terkena kanker otak dan tuberculosis itu ya?" Sakura mengangguk sedih.

"Yang sabar, Sakura-chan, aku yakin Sakura-chan bisa bangkit lagi nantinya jika Deidara sudah tidak ada."

"Aku tak yakin, karena baru kali ini rasa sayangku begitu besar kepada seseorang, Hinata-chan, baru kali ini!" seru Sakura, ia menyingkirkan kelopak Sakura yang berguguran dari rambutnya yang berwarna pink.

"Sakura-chan, kamu tahu kan, ketika orang meninggal, orang itu hanya ingin kenangan baiknya yang dilalui bersamamu adalah yang selalu kamu kenang, bukan kesedihan ketika orang itu meninggal," kata Hinata.

"Kamu benar, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata tersenyum.

"Ukirlah kenangan manis sebanyak-banyaknya, dengan Deidara, itu saja," Sakura tersenyum hangat, lalu ia segera bangkit.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan!"

~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~

"Hah,, rambutku rontok semua," keluh Deidara, memang sudah genap seminggu ia menjalani kemoterapi yang membuat rambutnya rontok, tetapi untungnya belum botak, jadi rambut Deidara pendek sekarang.

"Deidara-kun~," panggil Sakura manja ketika Sakura memasuki bangsal Deidara, lalu ia memeluk Deidara.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakura-chan?" tanya Deidara yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sakura bermanja padanya, Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Deidara, ia tak mau menatap Deidara, Deidara menghela nafas, dan mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Tinggal seminggu lagi," bisiknya, Deidara mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, ia tahu, tinggal seminggu lagi ia dapat bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Aku tahu," Deidara menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin mengukir kenangan indah dengan Deidara-kun, sebanyak-banyaknya, sebelum kamu pergi," Sakura tersenyum kecil dibalik pundak Deidara, ia menahan tangisannya.

"Aku juga," kata Deidara, perlahan ia memindahkan wajah Sakura yang terbenam dipundaknya, dan memaksa wajah Sakura untuk bertatapan dengannya, mata Sakura membasah, ia tidak dapat menhan tangisannya jika Deidara menatapnya lembut seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan menangis," Deidara mengecup air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura, Sakura terkejut, tetapi ia menikmatinya, lama kelamaan, Deidara mengecup bibir Sakura, Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan lembut Deidara itu.

"Kalau aku pergi nanti, berjanjilah padaku, jangan ingat kematianku, ingatlah kenangan manis bersamaku, Sakura-chan."

"Deidara-kun, sungguh, aku tidak ingin kamu pergi," Sakura kini benar-benar menangis, Deidara menghapus air mata Sakura dengan punggung tangannya.

"Berjanjilah."

Deidara menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, tangan Sakura dingin sekali.

"Aku tahu pasti akan sakit jika aku pergi nanti, aku tahu, tetapi aku mohon, Sakura-chan," bisik Deidara ditelinga Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, aku berjanji," Sakura mempererat genggaman Deidara, ia seakan tak mau berpisah dengannya, mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada sosok Deidara, tetapi takdir memang menguji mereka, Deidara dan Sakura sengaja dipisahkan, takdir juga begitu kejam, jika nantinya Deidara akan pergi, kenapa Sakura harus jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa mereka ditakdirkan untuk bertemu? Kenapa Sakura harus menjadi dokter pribadi Deidara?.

"La-lalu apa keinginanmu, Deidara-kun?" tanya Sakura, Deidara tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku…. Aku ingin melihat bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan bersamamu di pohon Sakura keabadian."

"Deidara-kun… aku juga," Pohon Sakura Keabadian itu adalah tempat Sakura berpikir, tempat Sakura menjernihkan pikirannya, ia selalu saja duduk disitu jika ia sedang bingung.

"Ayo, kita ke sana sekarang," kata Deidara, ia hendak bangkit, tetapi Sakura menyetopnya.

"Tidak, kondisimu sedang menurun, nanti saja jika kondisimu sudah membaik!" seru Sakura, Deidara tersenyum lemah lalu tidur lagi, Sakura khawatir akan kondisi Deidara sekarang, wajahnya selalu saja terlihat pucat dan air mukanya juga tidak bagus, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, semoga Deidara bisa benar-benar bertahan hingga ajal menjemputnya.

~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~

Sakura berjalan melewati pohon Sakura keabadian itu, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Deidara berada didunia ini, tetapi ia tidak tahu, kapan ajal akan menjemputnya, karena hari ini masih siang, Sakura memutuskan untuk menikmati Bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan.

Sakura duduk di bangku yang tersedia dibawah pohon Sakura itu, ia menatap pohon diatasnya, bunga Sakura sedang berguguran, hingga kelopaknya mengotori rambut soft pinknya, ia butuh berpikir, ia butuh menjernihkan pikirannya sekarang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia akan melepas Deidara dari pikirannya, perlahan ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan menangis, kan?" suara itu membuat Sakura menoleh, sekarang yang ada dihadapannya, adalah Deidara, air mukanya sangat pucat, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? Kamu harus berada di bangsalmu, Deidara-kun!" seru Sakura, Deidara menggeleng, ia meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Sakura.

"Aku habis kemoterapi, aku ingin melihat pohon ini bersamamu, Sakura-chan, lagipula aku tahu kamu pasti berada disini jika tidak di bangsalku."

"Deidara-kun… Tapi….," Deidara tersenyum dan ia memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah kuduga, disini indah sekali, akhirnya aku bisa melihat tempat ini juga, bersamamu, Sakura-chan," Sakura terisak, tentu saja, karena akhir-akhir ini Deidara memang dilarang keluar oleh Sakura, ia tidak ingin Deidara tambah terluka, tapi ketika Sakura lengah mengawasinya, sekarang Deidara malah keluar dari bangsalnya.

"Deidara-kun, maafkan aku, aku….," kata-kata Sakura terpotong lagi oleh kecupan manis dibibir Sakura, tetapi bukan kecupan yang hangat, melainkan bibir Deidara terasa dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan," sejenak kemudian, Deidara terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya, mengotori baju putih ala pasiennya itu, dan perlahan-lahan, kepala Deidara terjatuh dipangkuan Sakura, mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Deidara-kun!" Sakura masih tidak percaya, ia segera menidurkan Deidara di bangku itu sepenuhnya, ia melakukan CPR untuk membantu Deidara, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Deidara sekarang.

Tetapi, mayat Deidara tak bergeming, bibirnya menjadi biru, dan badannya dingin sekali, tak ada gerakan naik-turun pada dadanya yang menandakan ia masih hidup, tidak ada detak jantung dan aliran darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya, mayat itu juga diperindah dengan darah merah segar yang mengotori rahang dan baju pasiennya, serta kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan disekitarnya.

"DEIDARA-KUN!" sang gadis itu menangis, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya yang putih, ia menangis diatas mayat Deidara yang terkujur beku diatas bangku taman itu.

~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~

"APAA?" seru Kurotsuchi ditelepon ketika Sakura meneleponnya.

"Iya, sekarang ia sedang berada dikamar mayat, aku mohon cepatlah ke sini, Kurotsuchi," isak Sakura, Kurotsuchi menjatuhkan hand phone flatnya, dan segera mengambil kunci mobil dan menarik Sasori bersamanya.

"Deidara-kun," Sakura berjalan perlahan ke bangsal tempat Deidara terakhir kali terlihat, tangan Sakura membeku ketika ia hendak membuka bangsal itu, biasanya jika ia membuka bangsal ini, pasti Deidara akan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat, ketika Sakura membuka bangsal ini, hanya ada kesenyapan dan kesunyian yang menyelubungi kamar Deidara.

Sakura terkejut ketika ia mendapati secarik kertas yang tak seharusnya berada disana, ada diatas meja Deidara, ia segera membukanya, terlihatlah tulisan Deidara.

'Dear, Sakura-chan

Mungkin aku sudah tidak ada, ketika kamu membaca surat ini,, Tapi aku ingin berkata kepadamu, aku mencintaimu, aku sayang kamu, jangan menangis jika aku sudah tidak ada nanti, aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu dari atas sana, bukan tangisanmu, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tetapi aku punya dua kutipan yang benar-benar menggambarkan kondisiku sekarang, ini dia

"Jika aku harus memilih antara cinta dan nafas, aku akan menggunakan nafas terakhirku,, untuk berkata 'Aku Cinta Kamu'"

"Kelemahan yang paling besar bagi manusia adalah, keragu-raguan mereka untuk mengatakan betapa cintanya mereka ketika mereka masih hidup"

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sakura-chan, jangan lupakan kenangan kita bersama,

With Love

Deidara'

"Kau sudah mewujudkannya, Deidara-kun, kamu sudah berkata kamu mencintaiku, tetapi aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk membalasnya, aku juga mencintaimu," Sakura menggenggam erat kertas yang sudah basah oleh air mata Sakura itu.

~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~DeiSaku~

Hari itu hujan membasahi Kota Konoha, seakan ikut bersedih karena hilangnya salah satu penduduknya, Sakura yang saat itu mengenakan gaun putih manis itu hanya terdiam ketika sosok Deidara menghilang dibawah sana, sejujurnya, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya, ia menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis, tidak seperti Kurotsuchi yang selalu menangis ketika kakaknya itu dalam proses penguburan.

"Sakura-chan," Sakura menoleh, ia mendapati Hinata sedang menatapnya lama.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura, Hinata segera memegang pundak Sakura.

"Kalau kamu ingin menangis, menangis saja, tidak baik jika tangisan itu ditahan terlalu lama, Sakura-chan," Sakura tetap menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lihat, bibirmu sudah merah begini, pasti karena kamu menggigitnya terlalu keras, jangan paksakan dirimu, Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum, Sakura membiarkan dirinya dibimbing oleh Hinata untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang kebetulan masih kosong, karena pelayat yang lain masih mengerumuni peti Deidara yang segera dikebumikan.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Dei-Deidara-kun," isak Sakura, matanya sudah sembab sekarang.

"Aku tahu, Sakura-chan, aku tahu,"

"DEIDARA-KUNNN!" jeritan itu menggema dikuburan yang sepi, walaupun ada banyak orang, tetapi mereka semua terdiam.

"Sakura-chan, yang tabah," kini mata lavender Hinata mulai membasah, ia tahu betapa sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai, apa lagi pada kasus Sakura ini.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Deidara pasti sudah bahagia di alam sana, dari pada kamu menahannya berada didunia ini, dia malah nanti tersiksa, Deidara selalu ada disisimu Sakura-chan."

"Benarkah?" kini Sakura memang benar-benar seperti balita yang membutuhkan gandengan dan bimbingan orang lain.

"Iya, dia ada disini, didalam hatimu," Hinata tersenyum kepada Sakura serta menunjuk dadanya, Sakura tersenyum.

"Dia selalu ada didalam hatiku, Hinata, pasti."

~O~W~A~R~I

A/N: KYAAA udah selesai, udah selesai! *nari-nari gaje* untuk ficku yang lain, akan kuupdate secepatnya,, xixiixi, bye! :D :3


End file.
